Big Time Horror
by Xeodis Films
Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan must rescue Katie from an ultimate evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Horror**

**This story is basically a Horror fanfic. It will be a killer going around killing friends and family.**

**Here's Chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1**

**Palm Woods**

Kendall and James were watching Final Destination 5.

James said "This is so fake." laughing.

Kendall said "Duh."

Logan walked in the door.

Kendall said "Want to watch Final Destination 5?"

Logan said "No. Kelly texted me that we should get to the recording studio."

James said "Cool. let's go."

**Rocque Records**

Logan, Kendall, and James arrived.

Carlos said "Wow you guys are late."

James said "What is it Gustavo?"

Gustavo said "We have a concert tonight."

Kendall said "Oh."

Gustavo said "Yeah so we better the hell ready."

James said "Yeah."

**Concert**

BTR finished their concert.

Katie was walking backstage when she was grabbed by someone in black.

Kendall was looking for Katie.

James said "Kendall maybe she went to the car."

Kendall said "I hope."

**Palm Woods**

Kendall was freaking out.

James said "Logan."

Logan said "Kendall. She could have met someone at the concert."

Kendall then said "Yeah with a knife and kidnapped her."

Carlos said "Look. I'm sure that if she was kidnapped she would have to call you right."

Kendall's phone rang.

Carlos said "Cool."

Kendall read the Caller ID and it said "KATIE"

Kendall answered it saying "Katie."

Someone said "Hello, Kendall."

Kendall said "Where's Katie?"

Someone said "1 Million Dollars by Midnight or she dies."

The line was then cut off.

Logan said "So what's the news."

Kendall said "The person said 1 million dollars or she dies."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update:**

**This story will get very dark.**

**If you can't stand graphic violence/gore/some sexual content/language.**

**Then don't read.**

**Chapter 2**

**Palm Woods**

Logan said "1 MILLION DOLLARS! NONE OF US HAVE THAT MUCH! NOT EVEN COMBINED!"

Kendall said "I know."

James said "Maybe we could trick him like in the movies."

Kendall said "No games James. Look this is serious. My sister has been kidnapped by some asshole."

Logan went over to him and hugged him.

James said "I know someone that could help."

**Pool**

Jo, and Camille were sitting on chairs reading magazines.

Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos showed up.

Jo said "Hello."

James said "Jo. Camille. Can we all talk in private?"

Jo said "Sure."

**Alley Way**

Jo said "What's up?"

James said "Kendall's sad."

Camille said "Then that's Jo and Kendall's problem not mine."

Kendall said "My sister has been kidnapped."

Camille said "Then it's all our problem."

Jo said "Did you get a call from the person?"

Kendall said "Yeah. He said 1 million dollars by midnight or she dies."

Jo said "By tonight?"

Kendall said "Yeah."

Logan said "We need all the help we can get."

Jo said "Well what if me and Camille worked with you and we got captured then what?"

Kendall said "Well. I know it's not fair of us asking, but we need help."

Jo said "I'll help."

Camille said "It's worth the risk."

Logan said "Let's get a plan going. BIG TIME."

**Now that they got Jo and Camille working with them. Will Katie get saved?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Palm Woods**

Kendall said "Look the person called me on Katie's phone so maybe we can call her back."

James said "That would be too easy."

Jo said "He's right."

Carlos said "Well who would kidnap her?"

Kendall said "I don't know, maybe someone who hates us."

Logan said "Yeah. Kendall that really narrows it down."

Kendall said "Shut up."

Camille said "Well who do you think it is?"

**Hideaway**

Someone walked up to a chair turned to the wall.

The person said "My lord. Katie has been kidnapped. Should we make the next move?"

The person in the chair said "Yes. Make sure she will be alone when we grab her."

The other person said "Yes my lord."

The person in the chair said "Don't fail me."

The other person said "I won't."

**Rocque Records**

Kelly was walking out the door when she was then grabbed by someone in black the same guy that kidnapped Katie.

The guy threw her in the car and the car drove off.

**Palm Woods**

Kendall said "Look Katie won't answer the phone."

James said "What did we just say it would be too fucking easy."

Kendall's phone rang and it was "Kelly"

Kendall said "It's Kelly."

Kendall answered it and the person on the line said "1 Million Dollars by midnight or she dies." the line went dead.

Kendall said "Kelly's kidnapped."

Jo said "This person must have targets."

Kendall said "Yes, but who could be next?"

**WHO ARE THE KIDNAPPERS GUESS BY COMMENTING. CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON**


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATES:**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 4**

**THE KIDNAPPERS WILL NOT BE REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER**

**THEY WILL BE REVEALED SOON.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Palm Woods**

Kendall was punching the wall in the appartment.

Jo went to comfort him.

Kendall said "This is just great we need one million dollars for 2 people."

Jo said "We can help you get it?"

Kendall said "Then let's go."

_**"**__Better With You yeah_

_I try to write this down the words just don't come it's hard to say how you feel_

_Been down the longest road said yes when I meant no I lost control of the wheel_

_I used to think that love was something fools made because all I knew heartbreak_

_Whoa! I couldn't help myself let this heat go through HELL"_

**HOURS LATER**

They all met in the appartment at 10:30 PM.

Kendall said "So?"

James said "Well we counted it on the way and it's."

Jo said "1000 dollars."

Kendall said "Well I'm calling them anyway. I mean they aren't going to notice right."

No one said anything.

Kendall just plopped on the couch.

James said "Look man this is all we could get maybe we could get away with save your sister and Kelly."

Logan said "Has anyone seen Camille?"

James said "Yeah like 3 hours ago."

Kendall said "Oh great she's gone too."

Jo said "Shit."

Kendall picked up his phone.

Kendall said "Hey I got the money."

The person on the line said "Good meet us at the pier at midnight."

Kendall said "Ok."

Kendall hung up.

James said "So?"

Kendall said "I'm going alone."

James said "You're crazy."

Jo said "Kendall. I can't let you go."

Kendall said "Look. I know you all want to help, but look let's be honest. Would any of you really want to risk you're lives for me?"

Jo said "I would."

Kendall kissed Jo and said "I'm sorry." he left.

James said "I know a way to his car before he can get there."

Jo said "Let's go."

Jo, James, Carlos, and Logan left.

**Parking Lot**

Kendall got into his SUV and drove off for the Pier.

**CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON.**

**CHAPTER 5 WILL BE LONG.**


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATES:**

**THE KIDNAPPERS WILL BE REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONG**

**Highway**

Kendall was stuck in traffic when he said "Guys. I know that you're back there."

James, Logan, Carlos, and Jo popped up.

Kendall said "Why?"

Carlos said "Well don't want to see you get killed."

Kendall said "Thanks."

**10:30 PM**

The traffic stopped and Kendall said "Let's go get them back."

**Hideaway**

Someone was talking to a person.

The person said "Get them in the car."

The other person said "Yes."

**Pier**

Kendall said "It's almost midnight."

A black car showed up.

Two people got out and they were dressed in black.

Kendall said "Where is Katie, Kelly, and Camille?"

The person said "Money first."

Kendall said "Fine."

Kendall walked up with the black suitcase.

The person took it from him and handed it to the other guy.

Kendall said "Tell me who you are."

The person said "If we reveal ourselves then you won't get Katie, Kelly, and Camille."

Kendall said "Ok. Where are they?"

The person said "We don't have them with us."

Kendall said "Oh."

Kendall punched the guy and his hood came off and it was Hawk.

Logan said "Hawk. I thought you were in jail."

Hawk said "I broke out."

The other person took off their mask and it was

Atticus Moon.

James said "You're Moon."

Moon said "Yes."

Kendall said "You still planning the taking over the world plan."

Moon said "No, but I have your sister and your friends. So bye."

Kendall said "I want my sister."

Hawk and Moon got in the car and drove off.

Kendall said "Damn it."

James said "So it was Hawk and Moon the whole time."

Jo said "It would appear so."

Kendall said "Let's follow them."

Kendall, Jo, James, Logan, and Carlos got in the SUV and drove off.

**Hideaway**

The black car entered into the building.

Kendall's SUV entered as well.

Moon said "Damn it."

Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, and Jo got out.

Hawk said "You must want them bad."

Then Hawk snapped his fingers.

Three goons brought out three boxes.

Moon said "Here's the funny part. You can only select one box."

Kendall said "Why?"

Hawk said "Because you can only save one."

Kendall said "You assholes."

**Chapter 6 Coming Soon.**

**It was Hawk and Moon the whole time.**

**For those of you who don't know who Moon is.**

**He was the enemy in Big Time Movie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST TIME ON BIG TIME HORROR**

Kendall and James were watching Final Destination 5.

James said "This is so fake." laughing.

Kendall said "Duh."

Logan walked in the door.

Kendall said "Want to watch Final Destination 5?"

Logan said "No. Kelly texted me that we should get to the recording studio."

James said "Cool. let's go."

Logan, Kendall, and James arrived.

Carlos said "Wow you guys are late."

James said "What is it Gustavo?"

Gustavo said "We have a concert tonight."

Kendall said "Oh."

Gustavo said "Yeah so we better the hell ready."

James said "Yeah."

BTR finished their concert.

Katie was walking backstage when she was grabbed by someone in black.

Kendall was looking for Katie.

James said "Kendall maybe she went to the car."

Kendall said "I hope."

Kendall was freaking out.

James said "Logan."

Logan said "Kendall. She could have met someone at the concert."

Kendall then said "Yeah with a knife and kidnapped her."

Carlos said "Look. I'm sure that if she was kidnapped she would have to call you right."

Kendall's phone rang.

Carlos said "Cool."

Kendall read the Caller ID and it said "KATIE"

Kendall answered it saying "Katie."

Someone said "Hello, Kendall."

Kendall said "Where's Katie?"

Someone said "1 Million Dollars by Midnight or she dies."

The line was then cut off.

Logan said "So what's the news."

Kendall said "The person said 1 million dollars or she dies."

Logan said "1 MILLION DOLLARS! NONE OF US HAVE THAT MUCH! NOT EVEN COMBINED!"

Kendall said "I know."

James said "Maybe we could trick him like in the movies."

Kendall said "No games James. Look this is serious. My sister has been kidnapped by some asshole."

Logan went over to him and hugged him.

James said "I know someone that could help."

Jo, and Camille were sitting on chairs reading magazines.

Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos showed up.

Jo said "Hello."

James said "Jo. Camille. Can we all talk in private?"

Jo said "Sure."

Jo said "What's up?"

James said "Kendall's sad."

Camille said "Then that's Jo and Kendall's problem not mine."

Kendall said "My sister has been kidnapped."

Camille said "Then it's all our problem."

Jo said "Did you get a call from the person?"

Kendall said "Yeah. He said 1 million dollars by midnight or she dies."

Jo said "By tonight?"

Kendall said "Yeah."

Logan said "We need all the help we can get."

Jo said "Well what if me and Camille worked with you and we got captured then what?"

Kendall said "Well. I know it's not fair of us asking, but we need help."

Jo said "I'll help."

Camille said "It's worth the risk."

Logan said "Let's get a plan going. BIG TIME."

Kendall said "Look the person called me on Katie's phone so maybe we can call her back."

James said "That would be too easy."

Jo said "He's right."

Carlos said "Well who would kidnap her?"

Kendall said "I don't know, maybe someone who hates us."

Logan said "Yeah. Kendall that really narrows it down."

Kendall said "Shut up."

Camille said "Well who do you think it is?"

Someone walked up to a chair turned to the wall.

The person said "My lord. Katie has been kidnapped. Should we make the next move?"

The person in the chair said "Yes. Make sure she will be alone when we grab her."

The other person said "Yes my lord."

The person in the chair said "Don't fail me."

The other person said "I won't."

Kelly was walking out the door when she was then grabbed by someone in black the same guy that kidnapped Katie.

The guy threw her in the car and the car drove off.

Kendall said "Look Katie won't answer the phone."

James said "What did we just say it would be too fucking easy."

Kendall's phone rang and it was "Kelly"

Kendall said "It's Kelly."

Kendall answered it and the person on the line said "1 Million Dollars by midnight or she dies." the line went dead.

Kendall said "Kelly's kidnapped."

Jo said "This person must have targets."

Kendall said "Yes, but who could be next?"

Kendall was punching the wall in the appartment.

Jo went to comfort him.

Kendall said "This is just great we need one million dollars for 2 people."

Jo said "We can help you get it?"

Kendall said "Then let's go."

_**"**__Better With You yeah_

_I try to write this down the words just don't come it's hard to say how you feel_

_Been down the longest road said yes when I meant no I lost control of the wheel_

_I used to think that love was something fools made because all I knew heartbreak_

_Whoa! I couldn't help myself let this heat go through HELL"_

They all met in the appartment at 10:30 PM.

Kendall said "So?"

James said "Well we counted it on the way and it's."

Jo said "1000 dollars."

Kendall said "Well I'm calling them anyway. I mean they aren't going to notice right."

No one said anything.

Kendall just plopped on the couch.

James said "Look man this is all we could get maybe we could get away with save your sister and Kelly."

Logan said "Has anyone seen Camille?"

James said "Yeah like 3 hours ago."

Kendall said "Oh great she's gone too."

Jo said "Shit."

Kendall picked up his phone.

Kendall said "Hey I got the money."

The person on the line said "Good meet us at the pier at midnight."

Kendall said "Ok."

Kendall hung up.

James said "So?"

Kendall said "I'm going alone."

James said "You're crazy."

Jo said "Kendall. I can't let you go."

Kendall said "Look. I know you all want to help, but look let's be honest. Would any of you really want to risk you're lives for me?"

Jo said "I would."

Kendall kissed Jo and said "I'm sorry." he left.

James said "I know a way to his car before he can get there."

Jo said "Let's go."

Jo, James, Carlos, and Logan left.

Kendall got into his SUV and drove off for the Pier.

Kendall was stuck in traffic when he said "Guys. I know that you're back there."

James, Logan, Carlos, and Jo popped up.

Kendall said "Why?"

Carlos said "Well don't want to see you get killed."

Kendall said "Thanks."

The traffic stopped and Kendall said "Let's go get them back."

Someone was talking to a person.

The person said "Get them in the car."

The other person said "Yes."

Kendall said "It's almost midnight."

A black car showed up.

Two people got out and they were dressed in black.

Kendall said "Where is Katie, Kelly, and Camille?"

The person said "Money first."

Kendall said "Fine."

Kendall walked up with the black suitcase.

The person took it from him and handed it to the other guy.

Kendall said "Tell me who you are."

The person said "If we reveal ourselves then you won't get Katie, Kelly, and Camille."

Kendall said "Ok. Where are they?"

The person said "We don't have them with us."

Kendall said "Oh."

Kendall punched the guy and his hood came off and it was Hawk.

Logan said "Hawk. I thought you were in jail."

Hawk said "I broke out."

The other person took off their mask and it was

Atticus Moon.

James said "You're Moon."

Moon said "Yes."

Kendall said "You still planning the taking over the world plan."

Moon said "No, but I have your sister and your friends. So bye."

Kendall said "I want my sister."

Hawk and Moon got in the car and drove off.

Kendall said "Damn it."

James said "So it was Hawk and Moon the whole time."

Jo said "It would appear so."

Kendall said "Let's follow them."

Kendall, Jo, James, Logan, and Carlos got in the SUV and drove off.

The black car entered into the building.

Kendall's SUV entered as well.

Moon said "Damn it."

Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, and Jo got out.

Hawk said "You must want them bad."

Then Hawk snapped his fingers.

Three goons brought out three boxes.

Moon said "Here's the funny part. You can only select one box."

Kendall said "Why?"

Hawk said "Because you can only save one."

Kendall said "You assholes."

**AND NOW CHAPTER 6**

**CHAPTER 6**

**HIDEAWAY**

Hawk said "Now choose a box."

Moon said "Hurry up before we change our mind."

Kendall said "Can we have a hint on who's in the box?"

Hawk said "No."

Kendall said "Ok. Can you open the boxes and let me talk to them?"

Hawk said "I don't see why not."

The goons opened the boxes.

No one were in the boxes.

Kendall said "Where are they you piece of shit?"

Hawk said "Oh that's right we put them somewhere else."

James said "Hand over Katie."

Hawk said "You see the thing is. We know that it's only 1000 dollars."

Logan said "How?"

Moon said "I looked at it in the car."

Kendall said "Can we have just one more day?"

Hawk said "Yes."

Moon said "And we mean it only more day, and if you don't have the money then well one of you are Big Time Dead."

**Palm Woods**

Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, and Jo walked in.

Kendall's mom said "Hey."

Kendall said "Mom. Katie's been kidnapped."

Kendall's mom left the room.

Jo said "James, Logan, Carlos give me and Kendall sometime to talk ok."

They left.

Kendall said "What Jo?"

Jo said "I think you should let me be killed."

Kendall looked at her.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**LAST TIME ON BIG TIME HORROR**

Hawk said "Now choose a box."

Moon said "Hurry up before we change our mind."

Kendall said "Can we have a hint on who's in the box?"

Hawk said "No."

Kendall said "Ok. Can you open the boxes and let me talk to them?"

Hawk said "I don't see why not."

The goons opened the boxes.

No one were in the boxes.

Kendall said "Where are they you piece of shit?"

Hawk said "Oh that's right we put them somewhere else."

James said "Hand over Katie."

Hawk said "You see the thing is. We know that it's only 1000 dollars."

Logan said "How?"

Moon said "I looked at it in the car."

Kendall said "Can we have just one more day?"

Hawk said "Yes."

Moon said "And we mean it only more day, and if you don't have the money then well one of you are Big Time Dead."

Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, and Jo walked in.

Kendall's mom said "Hey."

Kendall said "Mom. Katie's been kidnapped."

Kendall's mom left the room.

Jo said "James, Logan, Carlos give me and Kendall sometime to talk ok."

They left.

Kendall said "What Jo?"

Jo said "I think you should let me be killed."

Kendall looked at her.

**AND NOW CHAPTER 7 OF BIG TIME HORROR**

**CHAPTER 7**

**PALM WOODS**

Kendall said "Jo. I don't want you to die."

Jo hugged him.

Jo said "I'll be fine."

Jo left.

Kendall was now stuck with a choice.

Save his sister or save his girlfriend.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER**


	8. Chapter 8

**BIG TIME HORROR**

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**LAST TIME ON**

Kendall and James were watching Final Destination 5.

James said "This is so fake." laughing.

Kendall said "Duh."

Logan walked in the door.

Kendall said "Want to watch Final Destination 5?"

Logan said "No. Kelly texted me that we should get to the recording studio."

James said "Cool. let's go."

Logan, Kendall, and James arrived.

Carlos said "Wow you guys are late."

James said "What is it Gustavo?"

Gustavo said "We have a concert tonight."

Kendall said "Oh."

Gustavo said "Yeah so we better the hell ready."

James said "Yeah."

BTR finished their concert.

Katie was walking backstage when she was grabbed by someone in black.

Kendall was looking for Katie.

James said "Kendall maybe she went to the car."

Kendall said "I hope."

Kendall was freaking out.

James said "Logan."

Logan said "Kendall. She could have met someone at the concert."

Kendall then said "Yeah with a knife and kidnapped her."

Carlos said "Look. I'm sure that if she was kidnapped she would have to call you right."

Kendall's phone rang.

Carlos said "Cool."

Kendall read the Caller ID and it said "KATIE"

Kendall answered it saying "Katie."

Someone said "Hello, Kendall."

Kendall said "Where's Katie?"

Someone said "1 Million Dollars by Midnight or she dies."

The line was then cut off.

Logan said "So what's the news."

Kendall said "The person said 1 million dollars or she dies."

Logan said "1 MILLION DOLLARS! NONE OF US HAVE THAT MUCH! NOT EVEN COMBINED!"

Kendall said "I know."

James said "Maybe we could trick him like in the movies."

Kendall said "No games James. Look this is serious. My sister has been kidnapped by some asshole."

Logan went over to him and hugged him.

James said "I know someone that could help."

Jo, and Camille were sitting on chairs reading magazines.

Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos showed up.

Jo said "Hello."

James said "Jo. Camille. Can we all talk in private?"

Jo said "Sure."

Jo said "What's up?"

James said "Kendall's sad."

Camille said "Then that's Jo and Kendall's problem not mine."

Kendall said "My sister has been kidnapped."

Camille said "Then it's all our problem."

Jo said "Did you get a call from the person?"

Kendall said "Yeah. He said 1 million dollars by midnight or she dies."

Jo said "By tonight?"

Kendall said "Yeah."

Logan said "We need all the help we can get."

Jo said "Well what if me and Camille worked with you and we got captured then what?"

Kendall said "Well. I know it's not fair of us asking, but we need help."

Jo said "I'll help."

Camille said "It's worth the risk."

Logan said "Let's get a plan going. BIG TIME."

Kendall said "Look the person called me on Katie's phone so maybe we can call her back."

James said "That would be too easy."

Jo said "He's right."

Carlos said "Well who would kidnap her?"

Kendall said "I don't know, maybe someone who hates us."

Logan said "Yeah. Kendall that really narrows it down."

Kendall said "Shut up."

Camille said "Well who do you think it is?"

Someone walked up to a chair turned to the wall.

The person said "My lord. Katie has been kidnapped. Should we make the next move?"

The person in the chair said "Yes. Make sure she will be alone when we grab her."

The other person said "Yes my lord."

The person in the chair said "Don't fail me."

The other person said "I won't."

Kelly was walking out the door when she was then grabbed by someone in black the same guy that kidnapped Katie.

The guy threw her in the car and the car drove off

Kendall said "Look Katie won't answer the phone."

James said "What did we just say it would be too fucking easy."

Kendall's phone rang and it was "Kelly"

Kendall said "It's Kelly."

Kendall answered it and the person on the line said "1 Million Dollars by midnight or she dies." the line went dead.

Kendall said "Kelly's kidnapped."

Jo said "This person must have targets."

Kendall said "Yes, but who could be next?"

Kendall was punching the wall in the appartment.

Jo went to comfort him.

Kendall said "This is just great we need one million dollars for 2 people."

Jo said "We can help you get it?"

Kendall said "Then let's go."

_**"**__Better With You yeah_

_I try to write this down the words just don't come it's hard to say how you feel_

_Been down the longest road said yes when I meant no I lost control of the wheel_

_I used to think that love was something fools made because all I knew heartbreak_

_Whoa! I couldn't help myself let this heat go through HELL"_

They all met in the appartment at 10:30 PM.

Kendall said "So?"

James said "Well we counted it on the way and it's."

Jo said "1000 dollars."

Kendall said "Well I'm calling them anyway. I mean they aren't going to notice right."

No one said anything.

Kendall just plopped on the couch.

James said "Look man this is all we could get maybe we could get away with save your sister and Kelly."

Logan said "Has anyone seen Camille?"

James said "Yeah like 3 hours ago."

Kendall said "Oh great she's gone too."

Jo said "Shit."

Kendall picked up his phone.

Kendall said "Hey I got the money."

The person on the line said "Good meet us at the pier at midnight."

Kendall said "Ok."

Kendall hung up.

James said "So?"

Kendall said "I'm going alone."

James said "You're crazy."

Jo said "Kendall. I can't let you go."

Kendall said "Look. I know you all want to help, but look let's be honest. Would any of you really want to risk you're lives for me?"

Jo said "I would."

Kendall kissed Jo and said "I'm sorry." he left.

James said "I know a way to his car before he can get there."

Jo said "Let's go."

Jo, James, Carlos, and Logan left.

Kendall got into his SUV and drove off for the Pier

Kendall was stuck in traffic when he said "Guys. I know that you're back there."

James, Logan, Carlos, and Jo popped up.

Kendall said "Why?"

Carlos said "Well don't want to see you get killed."

Kendall said "Thanks."

The traffic stopped and Kendall said "Let's go get them back."

Someone was talking to a person.

The person said "Get them in the car."

The other person said "Yes."

Kendall said "It's almost midnight."

A black car showed up.

Two people got out and they were dressed in black.

Kendall said "Where is Katie, Kelly, and Camille?"

The person said "Money first."

Kendall said "Fine."

Kendall walked up with the black suitcase.

The person took it from him and handed it to the other guy.

Kendall said "Tell me who you are."

The person said "If we reveal ourselves then you won't get Katie, Kelly, and Camille."

Kendall said "Ok. Where are they?"

The person said "We don't have them with us."

Kendall said "Oh."

Kendall punched the guy and his hood came off and it was Hawk.

Logan said "Hawk. I thought you were in jail."

Hawk said "I broke out."

The other person took off their mask and it was

Atticus Moon.

James said "You're Moon."

Moon said "Yes."

Kendall said "You still planning the taking over the world plan."

Moon said "No, but I have your sister and your friends. So bye."

Kendall said "I want my sister."

Hawk and Moon got in the car and drove off.

Kendall said "Damn it."

James said "So it was Hawk and Moon the whole time."

Jo said "It would appear so."

Kendall said "Let's follow them."

Kendall, Jo, James, Logan, and Carlos got in the SUV and drove off.

The black car entered into the building.

Kendall's SUV entered as well.

Moon said "Damn it."

Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, and Jo got out.

Hawk said "You must want them bad."

Then Hawk snapped his fingers.

Three goons brought out three boxes.

Moon said "Here's the funny part. You can only select one box."

Kendall said "Why?"

Hawk said "Because you can only save one."

Kendall said "You assholes."

Kendall and James were watching Final Destination 5.

James said "This is so fake." laughing.

Kendall said "Duh."

Logan walked in the door.

Kendall said "Want to watch Final Destination 5?"

Logan said "No. Kelly texted me that we should get to the recording studio."

James said "Cool. let's go."

Logan, Kendall, and James arrived.

Carlos said "Wow you guys are late."

James said "What is it Gustavo?"

Gustavo said "We have a concert tonight."

Kendall said "Oh."

Gustavo said "Yeah so we better the hell ready."

James said "Yeah."

BTR finished their concert.

Katie was walking backstage when she was grabbed by someone in black.

Kendall was looking for Katie.

James said "Kendall maybe she went to the car."

Kendall said "I hope."

Kendall was freaking out.

James said "Logan."

Logan said "Kendall. She could have met someone at the concert."

Kendall then said "Yeah with a knife and kidnapped her."

Carlos said "Look. I'm sure that if she was kidnapped she would have to call you right."

Kendall's phone rang.

Carlos said "Cool."

Kendall read the Caller ID and it said "KATIE"

Kendall answered it saying "Katie."

Someone said "Hello, Kendall."

Kendall said "Where's Katie?"

Someone said "1 Million Dollars by Midnight or she dies."

The line was then cut off.

Logan said "So what's the news."

Kendall said "The person said 1 million dollars or she dies."

Logan said "1 MILLION DOLLARS! NONE OF US HAVE THAT MUCH! NOT EVEN COMBINED!"

Kendall said "I know."

James said "Maybe we could trick him like in the movies."

Kendall said "No games James. Look this is serious. My sister has been kidnapped by some asshole."

Logan went over to him and hugged him.

James said "I know someone that could help."

Jo, and Camille were sitting on chairs reading magazines.

Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos showed up.

Jo said "Hello."

James said "Jo. Camille. Can we all talk in private?"

Jo said "Sure."

Jo said "What's up?"

James said "Kendall's sad."

Camille said "Then that's Jo and Kendall's problem not mine."

Kendall said "My sister has been kidnapped."

Camille said "Then it's all our problem."

Jo said "Did you get a call from the person?"

Kendall said "Yeah. He said 1 million dollars by midnight or she dies."

Jo said "By tonight?"

Kendall said "Yeah."

Logan said "We need all the help we can get."

Jo said "Well what if me and Camille worked with you and we got captured then what?"

Kendall said "Well. I know it's not fair of us asking, but we need help."

Jo said "I'll help."

Camille said "It's worth the risk."

Logan said "Let's get a plan going. BIG TIME."

Kendall said "Look the person called me on Katie's phone so maybe we can call her back."

James said "That would be too easy."

Jo said "He's right."

Carlos said "Well who would kidnap her?"

Kendall said "I don't know, maybe someone who hates us."

Logan said "Yeah. Kendall that really narrows it down."

Kendall said "Shut up."

Camille said "Well who do you think it is?"

Someone walked up to a chair turned to the wall.

The person said "My lord. Katie has been kidnapped. Should we make the next move?"

The person in the chair said "Yes. Make sure she will be alone when we grab her."

The other person said "Yes my lord."

The person in the chair said "Don't fail me."

The other person said "I won't."

Kelly was walking out the door when she was then grabbed by someone in black the same guy that kidnapped Katie.

The guy threw her in the car and the car drove off.

Kendall said "Look Katie won't answer the phone."

James said "What did we just say it would be too fucking easy."

Kendall's phone rang and it was "Kelly"

Kendall said "It's Kelly."

Kendall answered it and the person on the line said "1 Million Dollars by midnight or she dies." the line went dead.

Kendall said "Kelly's kidnapped."

Jo said "This person must have targets."

Kendall said "Yes, but who could be next?"

Kendall was punching the wall in the appartment.

Jo went to comfort him.

Kendall said "This is just great we need one million dollars for 2 people."

Jo said "We can help you get it?"

Kendall said "Then let's go."

_**"**__Better With You yeah_

_I try to write this down the words just don't come it's hard to say how you feel_

_Been down the longest road said yes when I meant no I lost control of the wheel_

_I used to think that love was something fools made because all I knew heartbreak_

_Whoa! I couldn't help myself let this heat go through HELL"_

They all met in the appartment at 10:30 PM.

Kendall said "So?"

James said "Well we counted it on the way and it's."

Jo said "1000 dollars."

Kendall said "Well I'm calling them anyway. I mean they aren't going to notice right."

No one said anything.

Kendall just plopped on the couch.

James said "Look man this is all we could get maybe we could get away with save your sister and Kelly."

Logan said "Has anyone seen Camille?"

James said "Yeah like 3 hours ago."

Kendall said "Oh great she's gone too."

Jo said "Shit."

Kendall picked up his phone.

Kendall said "Hey I got the money."

The person on the line said "Good meet us at the pier at midnight."

Kendall said "Ok."

Kendall hung up.

James said "So?"

Kendall said "I'm going alone."

James said "You're crazy."

Jo said "Kendall. I can't let you go."

Kendall said "Look. I know you all want to help, but look let's be honest. Would any of you really want to risk you're lives for me?"

Jo said "I would."

Kendall kissed Jo and said "I'm sorry." he left.

James said "I know a way to his car before he can get there."

Jo said "Let's go."

Jo, James, Carlos, and Logan left.

Kendall got into his SUV and drove off for the Pier.

Kendall was stuck in traffic when he said "Guys. I know that you're back there."

James, Logan, Carlos, and Jo popped up.

Kendall said "Why?"

Carlos said "Well don't want to see you get killed."

Kendall said "Thanks."

The traffic stopped and Kendall said "Let's go get them back."

Someone was talking to a person.

The person said "Get them in the car."

The other person said "Yes."

Kendall said "It's almost midnight."

A black car showed up.

Two people got out and they were dressed in black.

Kendall said "Where is Katie, Kelly, and Camille?"

The person said "Money first."

Kendall said "Fine."

Kendall walked up with the black suitcase.

The person took it from him and handed it to the other guy.

Kendall said "Tell me who you are."

The person said "If we reveal ourselves then you won't get Katie, Kelly, and Camille."

Kendall said "Ok. Where are they?"

The person said "We don't have them with us."

Kendall said "Oh."

Kendall punched the guy and his hood came off and it was Hawk.

Logan said "Hawk. I thought you were in jail."

Hawk said "I broke out."

The other person took off their mask and it was

Atticus Moon.

James said "You're Moon."

Moon said "Yes."

Kendall said "You still planning the taking over the world plan."

Moon said "No, but I have your sister and your friends. So bye."

Kendall said "I want my sister."

Hawk and Moon got in the car and drove off.

Kendall said "Damn it."

James said "So it was Hawk and Moon the whole time."

Jo said "It would appear so."

Kendall said "Let's follow them."

Kendall, Jo, James, Logan, and Carlos got in the SUV and drove off.

The black car entered into the building.

Kendall's SUV entered as well.

Moon said "Damn it."

Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, and Jo got out.

Hawk said "You must want them bad."

Then Hawk snapped his fingers.

Three goons brought out three boxes.

Moon said "Here's the funny part. You can only select one box."

Kendall said "Why?"

Hawk said "Because you can only save one."

Kendall said "You assholes."

Hawk said "Now choose a box."

Moon said "Hurry up before we change our mind."

Kendall said "Can we have a hint on who's in the box?"

Hawk said "No."

Kendall said "Ok. Can you open the boxes and let me talk to them?"

Hawk said "I don't see why not."

The goons opened the boxes.

No one were in the boxes.

Kendall said "Where are they you piece of shit?"

Hawk said "Oh that's right we put them somewhere else."

James said "Hand over Katie."

Hawk said "You see the thing is. We know that it's only 1000 dollars."

Logan said "How?"

Moon said "I looked at it in the car."

Kendall said "Can we have just one more day?"

Hawk said "Yes."

Moon said "And we mean it only more day, and if you don't have the money then well one of you are Big Time Dead."

Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, and Jo walked in.

Kendall's mom said "Hey."

Kendall said "Mom. Katie's been kidnapped."

Kendall's mom left the room.

Jo said "James, Logan, Carlos give me and Kendall sometime to talk ok."

They left.

Kendall said "What Jo?"

Jo said "I think you should let me be killed."

Kendall looked at her.

Kendall said "Jo. I don't want you to die."

Jo hugged him.

Jo said "I'll be fine."

Jo left.

Kendall was now stuck with a choice.

Save his sister or save his girlfriend.

**AND NOW THE FINAL CHAPTER TO BIG TIME HORROR**

Kendall pulled out a gun and shot himself.

**THE END**


End file.
